moviefanfictaionfandomcom-20200215-history
Without a Paddle 2: Revenge of the Island
Without A Paddle 2: Revenge of the Island is a 2022 American comedy film directed by Steven Brill, written by Jay Leggett and Mitch Rouse, and based on a story by Harris Goldberg, Tom Nursall, and Fred Wolf. The film stars Seth Green, Matthew Lillard, Dax Shepard, Freddie Prinze Jr., Rachel Blanchard, Bonnie Somerville, Tim Curry, Michael Keaton, Chris Rock and Hugo Weaving. It tells the story of an event set 12 years later after the previous film, upon discovering D.B.'s treasure, Jerry now with 3 kids, a girl born in 1999, a boy born in 2000, and another girl born in 2001), Dan now a researcher and Tom now a billionaire, but when some mysterious mad men try and capture and kill the 3 including Jerry's old friend Edward Nelson small-time playboy, Tyson Nicholson plans to exploit them by having them bring a secret treasure from the unknown depths of the mountains where D.B. Cooper's plane had crashed, even if it means for Tom, Jerry, Edward and Dan to survive the now mutated island they were once in. Plot A repeated line from Jerry Conlaine (Matthew Lillard)'s voice from the prequel near the end is repeated at the beginning as the film is about to start. 1998 Jerry and Denise (Bonnie Somerville) are now husband and wife, much to Jerry's friends, Dan Mott (Seth Green), Edward Nelson (Freddie Prinze Jr.) and Tom Marshall (Dax Shepard), as they are seen dancing in the wedding, and they leave off to a honeymoon, onto Hawaii, Honolulu, and then they get themselves a house, and for rooms with kids, whom they give birth to Joanne, born on 1999, James, born on 2000 and Jade, born on 2001. 4 years later Jerry Conlaine sets out for a trip to Disneyland in Florida with his family, Dan, Edward and Tom come along, as they were revealed to be uncles of the kids, Jade wants to see Ariel, but Jerry couldn't right now, because he is too busy talking to Tom, Edward and Dan, Jade keeps complaining that she wants to, Denise takes her to see Ariel, which makes her happy, leaving Denise with an upset look at Jerry. Jerry talks to Tom, Edward and Dan about trying to control the family life, suddenly, a man named Tyson Nicholson (Tim Curry) arrives getting out of his limo, and talking to the four, that he is Cast *Matthew Lillard as Jerry Conlaine *Seth Green as Dan Mott *Dax Shepard as Tom Marshall *Bonnie Somerville as Denise Conlaine, Jerry's newfound wife. *Freddie Prinze Jr. as Edward Nelson, Jerry's old friend. *Tim Curry as Tyson Nicholson, the main antagonist, seeks a hidden treasure from where D.B. Cooper's plane had crashed, and threatens Jerry, Dan, Edward and Tom to bring it back, or he will kill Denise, James, Jade, Joanne and "Billy", near the end, Nicholson has the money he needed, only to be confronted by Jerry, Dan, Edward and Tom, and he was shot and his blood merged with the toxic waste, turning him into a Skelleton Man. *Chris Rock as Billy, believed to Billy Newwood, but was actually a black guy when he was kidnapped by Nicholson and his group after Jerry, Edward, Dan and Tom found $200,000 from D.B. Cooper's treasure and gave it to Nicholson. *Michael Keaton as Garrett Brand, the secondary antagonist and Nicholson's right-hand man, he shows a great fear toward a four-legged shark. *Rachel Blanchard as Flower, Dan's wife and lover. *Hugo Weaving as Scarface Troy, the hunter, with a scar over his right eye, trying to catch a catfish, but always ends up failing due to Jerry, Dan, Edward and Tom getting in the way, he has the same tone as Snakebite Shruggs from Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island. Category:Films starring Matthew Lillard Category:Films starring Seth Green Category:Films starring Dax Shepard Category:Films starring Freddie Prinze Jr. Category:2022 films